Be Mine
by Fairytales1981
Summary: Just a little Valentines Day Fluff...dedicated to RaydorFan...who came up with the idea. Thank you Sweetie.


**RaydorFan…this is for you. Many thanks for the suggestion.**

…

**Major Crimes**

**Be Mine**

**Sharon/Andy**

…

Andy was the first one to arrive at the office, he wanted to get there before Sharon and before anyone had the chance to make a joke of his kindness. He made a bee line for her office and set the large bouquet of Roses on her desk, along with the small bear. He rushed back out of the room and out of the building and waited across the road in the small café until he saw the Team beginning to arrive. When he arrived back, Amy, Julio and Mike were discussing their weekend antics while Louie was making himself a coffee. He looked up when he saw Andy enter and gave him a friendly nod.

"Morning, everything okay?" Andy asked.

"As well as you can be on a Monday morning."

"What have you got to complain about, it's a beautiful day outside…the sun is shining and considering it's Valentine's day, hopefully a quiet day."

"Valentine's….what a pointless bloody holiday."

"What's wrong Provenza, didn't you receive a card this morning." Amy joked.

"I'm more than happy on my own, thank you very much. Wives are nothing but hassle."

"No wonder Liz, Heather and Sharon divorced you."

"Hey I couldn't have been that bad, Sharon married me twice."

"And divorced you twice."

"Shut up and drink your tea." He groaned, handing a mug to Andy.

…

They looked up when they saw their Captain entering the room, a smile displayed on her face. Andy's heart fluttered at the mere sight of her, it always amazed him how much she'd changed since she'd taken over the Major Crimes Division. He remembered how much of a bitch he thought she was when she first showed up and immediately took a dislike to their then Chief, Brenda Leigh Johnson and how much up roar she'd caused with her FID Investigations. Over time, he'd come to not only respect her but care for her a great deal. His first immediate thought was to call her and only her that night he'd been beaten up and seeing all she'd gone through with Rusty and Stroth, it made him realise that he actually had very strong feelings for her.

"Good morning everyone." She smiled.

"Morning Captain." They replied one after the other.

"Lieutenant Provenza, why the long face?"

"Well lets see, it's Monday morning and it's that dreaded public farce of a holiday."

"You don't like Valentine's day."

"Not really Captain."

"Oh, very well. Anything I need to know?"

"Nothing as yet, bit of a quiet day."

"Good, well…I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."

She walked away, closing the door to her office behind her. Andy watched from Provenza's desk as she spotted the Roses and bear on her desk, a small smile gracing her lips as she read the card. Andy couldn't help but smile himself at how happy she looked. Provenza caught the way Andy was looking at the Captain, making him a little uncomfortable.

"Flynn, tell me you didn't?"

"Huh, did what?"

"Those Roses she's holding, tell me you didn't send them?"

"Okay, I didn't send them."

"Have you lost it completely, what is it with you and that woman…there was a time you hated her, what the hell happened."

"Oh come on, you and I both know she's not the same woman she was when we first met her. She's softened a lot and you can't tell me that you don't care about her either. I saw how protective you were towards her after the whole Philip Stroth mess.."

"Yes but the way I felt and the way you're feeling are two completely different things. I felt protective like I would if it were one of my Girls, you on the other hand a considering something that could alter your whole working relationship with her."

"Yeah, well it might just be worth it. She could have been in serious danger if Stroth had gotten to her, if anything had happened to her and I never got the chance to tell her I loved her then I….."

"You….what. You love her, you've lost it, completely lost it."

"You can be a right jerk sometimes, you know that…but you're a good friend, so be happy for me okay."

…

Andy walked away from him, hearing Louie muttering away to himself, he got to Sharon's door and knocked lightly and entered on her command.

"Hey, I thought you might like a tea." He smiled, handing her the mug Provenza had made him.

"Oh, thank you Andy."

"Well, someone's popular this morning. A secret admirer?"

"Actually I have a feeling they might be from Jack."

"Jack…why would you think that?"

"He's been hinting the last few months about maybe giving us another try."

"Oh…I see."

Sharon heard the tone of Andy's voice, the slight hint of disappointment in it.

"What is it?"

"Are you considering it?"

"Oh goodness no, I'll always love Jack but I've moved on. I won't put myself through that again."

"Lovely."

Sharon looked at him, a little confused.

"The Roses….I meant the Roses, although you look very lovely too…sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, don't apologise….thank you."

He stood feeling light a deer caught in the headlights, he knew he should walk away but something kept him from leaving.

"Sharon, listen I…"

"Captain, sorry to interrupt but we've got a case….missing 16 year old."

"Thank you Lieutenant….we should probably go." She turned to Andy.

"Of course."

…

The rest of the morning passed by fairly quickly, everyone setting to work on finding the Girl before the time ran out. Andy spent his time looking over camera footage, the friends she hung around with while Sharon was with Amy interviewing the Mother and Julio and Mike interviewing the Father. The barely had any time alone which was beginning to infuriate Andy, while he was dedicated to finding the Girl…he had convinced himself that today would be the day that he finally told Sharon how he really felt.

"Lieutenant…."

He looked up to see Sharon heading towards him, a small smile on her lips.

"How are we doing?"

"We just had Toni's best friend in, apparently she has a boyfriend that her parents don't know about, they grounded her a few days ago for coming home late."

"Yes, the Mother mentioned that to me."

"Right well apparently Toni was pretty angry and was adamant that she was running away to be with him, he's a little older than her."

"How old?"

"19."

"Alright and we think perhaps she's with him."

"We got a name…Daniel Holloway, and…here's the address."

"Wonderful." She smiled, taking the piece of paper from him.

"Sharon…I was wondering if maybe you….."

"Captain, the Mother would like to see you."

"Oh thank you Lieutenant Provenza, anything else Andy."

"No, it's fine."

He watched her leave and gave a death glare to Louie.

"What's up with you?"

"One minute, that's all I wanted. One minute alone with her to ask her out tonight….is that so much to ask." He groaned as he walked away.

…

Andy sat outside thinking about her and how to get her alone but it was proving almost impossible. He suddenly had an idea and got out his mobile and dialled Rusty's number.

"Hey Kid, it's Lieutenant Flynn. Listen, I need a favour….."

He shut off his phone, heading back inside to be told they were heading over to the Boyfriends place. By the end of the day they'd tracked down Toni alive and well, a typical teenager…angry at her parents and deciding to run away. All that was left was to type up their reports but Andy had other ideas. He went over to Sharon's office and knocked on the door before entering.

"Captain…"

"Andy, everything alright?"

"Yeah great, I was just wondering if I could leave early….I forgot about an appointment I had. I'll get my report finished first thing tomorrow."

"Of course….nothing serious I hope."

"Nothing I can't handle….I'll see you tomorrow."

Andy left the office in a hurry as Provenza entered the office.

"Where's he off too."

"Oh, he said he had an appointment."

"Oh right, well that's my report…all typed up. Alright if I get off."

"Yes of course….Lieutenant?"

"Yeah."

"Is everything alright with Andy?"

"Oh don't worry about him, just cupid's arrow playing havoc."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind…I'll see you tomorrow Captain."

"Good night."

…

Sharon pulled up in the underground car park, she picked up her Roses and bear and made her way up in the elevator. She turned her key in the lock and opened the door. The first thing she noticed when she walked in was how quiet it was, normally Rusty would have his music playing. She walked further in to see small tea lights lit up along the hallway, leading into her lounge and dining area. She looked at the dining room table to see Champagne chilling in the ice bucket, strawberries dipped in chocolate and oysters. She sat down her flowers and bear before calling for Rusty.

"What is all this…..RUSTY, WHERE ARE YOU."

She tensed a little when she realised there was someone standing behind her. She turned slowly and came face to face with Andy, he stood smiling softly at her…a single rose in his hand.

"Andy….what are you doing here. What is all this?"

"Don't be mad…but Rusty was kind enough to give me the spare key. I gave him some money to make himself scare for the evening. He went to a movie with Chris."

"Alright, sorry….I'm missing something here?"

Andy walked up to her, handing her the single Rose. She took it from him with a small smile on her lips.

"Sharon, all day I've been trying to get a moment alone with you. The thing is…well, we get on really well and you've always been kind enough to escort me to the ballet and my Daughters wedding and the truth is I enjoy your company…I enjoy it very much."

"Well I enjoy your company too."

"What I'm trying to say here is that….Sharon, I'm falling in love with you. We have something, you can't deny that."

"I wasn't going too."

"Really."

"I feel it too Andy, I have for a while now…but Jack, the Roses."

Andy couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips when she became flustered.

"What's so funny?"

"Sharon…Jack didn't send you the bear and Roses…I did."

"You did, why didn't you say anything?"

"Believe me, I've been trying too. I've been something of a hectic day."

"I feel a little foolish."

"Don't be…so, do you like it."

"Andy, it all looks lovely. You didn't have to do all this."

"You deserve to be spoiled."

"Andy, thank you…it's all really beautiful."

"Happy Valentines Day Sharon."

"Mmmm….Happy Valentines Day."

He moved in and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him as he pressed his lips to hers…savouring the moment for as long as he possibly could.

…

-Fin


End file.
